Nightmare
by Winged Hussars.wtf am I doing
Summary: Newt has a nightmare and Jacob is there to help.
1. Nightmare

**Through the gates of hell**

**As we make our way to heaven**

**Through the Nazi lines**

**PRIMO VICTORIA**

**-Primo Victoria by Sabaton**

**AN I don't own FB or any characters. Also, this will get dark so you have been warned.**

* * *

Pain. That's all he felt. Electricity hitting him time after time. It was hard to believe that the weird Hufflepuff whos biggest fear was a desk job was now being tortured by the darkest wizard of his age. He tried to stand and defend himself but couldn't. All he could do was keep himself from screaming and giving Grindelwald the satisfaction he wanted. It was unbearable. Then it stopped. He pulled himself up and he, with his friends, left the subway.

Newt woke with a gasp. It had just been a nightmare. He wasn't in the subway anymore. Instead he sat up in bed, breathing heavily. His hair was frazzled and his face shone with sweat. He was at Jacobs house. He remembered why he was there. They were having a get together. He was sharing a room with Jacob. Calming his breathing he hoped that he hadn't woken anyone. He was wrong.

"Newt? Are you okay?" Came an unforgettable voice. Newt wasn't surprised that Jacob had woken up. After all, he did fight in the Great War.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Newt stuttered.

"You don't look to good, had a nightmare?" He guessed and Newt confirmed it with a slight nod.

"It's about the subway? I understand, sometimes I get them to about the war." Jacob continued. "It's hard but still, it got easier after time. I found it helpful to talk about the experience."

And so Newt told him about the entirety of what had happened.

Jacob had been right about it Newt would think years after.


	2. AN

hey guys! So, if you want I might continue this. Actually, if I get enough support I WILL continue this. Let's say, 8 reviews?


	3. Morning after

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO NIGHTMARE. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT PLEASE DO SO NOW. ENJOY THE FIC!**

Newt woke the next morning feeling unrested. He remembered the events that took place and curled back up in the covers. He heard Queenie making breakfast. Not wanting to get out of bed, Newt pulled the covers over his head. Only Jacob knew of his nightmare. He hoped that he wouldn't tell. He also prayed he wouldn't have any type of flashback. That was the last thing he needed. His door squeaked open.

"Newt? It's time for breakfast." Jacob called out. Newt made a muffled noise which might have been a call of acknowledgement. It was lost in the covers. Jacob sighed and walked over.

"Come on, eggs are no good when cold. Are you alright from last night?" He asked as he pulled back the yellow and black cover revealing Newt.

"I'm fine. You didn't tell anyone about last night?" He asked, the last part coming out quickly. Jacob nodded in conformation.

Newt rolled out of bed and stretched out his arms. He began walking towards the door. He never reached it. Around halfway there he stumbled. A prickly sensation went through his body. He froze and fell to the ground.

"Newt!" He distinctly heard Jacob call. A rushing of feet was heard as Tina and Queenie came to figure out why Jacob had called out. They found him carrying Newt back to bed. He once more seemed to be sweating and convulsing. Incoherent mumbles came from his lips. Tina left the room to return with a damp cloth. Newt was burning up. After doing all they could the three stood there. All they could do now is wait it out.

**hey! How was it? A cliffy, how evil. So what is next? Help!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob, Tina and Queenie sat and waited. It wasn't long before the convulsing stopped. Whilst he had stopped moving, he did not wake up. He was immersed in another memory. This time it was during the war.

_Newt had finally gotten a break from working with the dragons. Despite the fact that he loved them, he knew that he had to rest or he would collapse. As he sank into his chair another body sat down in front of him. Newt barely acknowledged him. It stayed that way until the person was shaking him awake a moment later. All he could make out was 'Dragon' 'magizoologists' 'i'injured'. He sprang up at once when a roar broke the air. When he was outside he realized what the other was saying. One of the dragons had attacked (with unknown reason) the magizoologist in its area. Said magizoologists were trying to stun the enraged animal with no success. It only angered it more. Paying no heed to the others crys, Newt rushed over and entered the cave. When he entered the dragon turned and stared at him. He tried to get closer to inspect for wounds but was stopped by a swipe of claws. The others had hightailed it out of the holding area. Newt realized he was getting nowhere with this and looked from a distance, squinting to see. He however was not expecting the tail to hit him from behind. He didn't realize this until it was to late. He was thrown to the ground where he laid as his mind proccesed what had happened. Pushing himself up off the ground he rolled over so he was sitting with his feet up and arms holding his weight behind him. He came face to face with an angry dragon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other magizoologists looking on in fear. Turning back to the dragon he saw it lift its foot and slammed it down onto Newt._

From that day onward Newt wondered why the dragon hadn't roasted him on the spot. The higher ups had it put down. None of the magizoologists could change their minds, and they had tried. Newt believed that the dragon had caught a type of disease that caused it to act like it did.

**that's another chappie done. So, what do you think? Review and have a great day!**


End file.
